


The Final Braid

by PadBlack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Durincest, Halls of Mandos, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, but it's not a sad story, death is not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, the former King under the Mountain is dead.<br/>Don't grieve!<br/>He passed away after a long and happy life, his beloved brother-consort at his side.<br/>But- the journey didn't end here.</p><p>Death is not the end, it's just the first step into another adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Braid

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a strange mood and the result was this story.
> 
> Thank you, Kelly, for the beta - as always <3

# The Final Braid

 

Kíli's hands trembled more than usual when he clasped the bead at the end of the last braid. Fíli's hair was always easy to braid, while his own hair was too stubborn – just like himself, as Fíli never grew tired to remind him – to be held in plaits.

 

Nearly every day for more than two hundred and thirty years Kíli had braided his brother's hair, had combed the once golden tresses till they were soft and shining. For all the times of love and passion they had shared during those long, blessed years, Kíli thought that these had been their most intimate and precious moments.

 

Tenderly he stroked Fíli's now mithril coloured hair. Even now, at the end of their lifespan, they wore different hair colours as Kíli's brunet strands had turned to a dark shade of silver, almost like iron.

 

Fíli's face looked peaceful and relaxed, just like he was fast asleep. With his index finger Kíli traced the lines on his brother's forehead, deepened by the years that had passed, tenderly touched the laughter lines at the corners of his eyes, the now invisible dimples he had kissed countless times.

 

“Sleep now, Sannadad,” Kíli bowed forward and kissed the former King under the Mountain on his cold, pale lips. “If Mahal is merciful, I will join you soon in the Halls of Mandos.”

 

Almost twenty years ago Fíli abdicated the throne in favour of Nar, son of Thorin Stonehelm, as neither he nor Kíli had fathered a child. Since then the brothers had lived a quiet life without obligations.

 

Nar, a worthy successor after Fíli's wise and peaceful reign, had wished his cousins to reside in their royal apartments, to seek their advice and company from time to time.

 

Fíli and Kíli enjoyed their newly found freedom without the weight of the kingdom on their shoulders. Born and raised in the Blue Mountains, they always preferred the open space outside the Lonely Mountain and wandered often in the nearby forest. They visited Dale frequently and established a friendly partnership with the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell. Despite being aged and respected dwarves now, the brothers never grew tired of good food, drink, songs and a hearty laugh.

 

It was during the last winter when Fíli was struck down by a cold he never entirely recovered from. Since then he couldn't get rid of a cough that hurt his lungs, made his breath rattle and keeps him constantly tired.

 

This morning his eyes didn't open and never would again.

 

Kíli had held the lifeless body in his arms until the servants brought breakfast. He had instructed them calmly to inform King Nar that Fíli had passed away at night.

 

The king had abandoned a meeting and entered the old dwarves' private quarters, followed by a grief-stricken Dwalin. They had found Kíli sitting at his brother's side, holding the former king's hand.

 

In the end Kíli asked for one day of peace all alone with his brother, which Nar granted him with a sad but sober expression. The king nodded to the former king's consort, knowing that this was the last good-bye and left the chamber.

 

Dwalin, with red-rimmed eyes, clasped Kíli's shoulders. “Don’t you leave me, too,” he begged, “I’ll be the only one of the company left.”

 

Kíli pulled Dwalin in a tight embrace, then took a step backwards. “Don't grieve old friend,” he said softly, “soon the company will be united again and we will feast in Mandos' halls.” The prince kissed his old mentor and friend on the forehead then pushed him gently to the door.

 

Afterwards two servants arrived to help Kíli dress his brother in the formal clothes for his funeral, worthy of a king of Erebor.

 

When they had left the chamber he took his time with his own garments. He had chosen them long ago. They were fitting for the late king's consort.

 

Kíli fell asleep at his brother's side, to follow him on his last journey.

 

Lying in each other's arms they were finally lay to rest in the stone.

 

-x-

 

When Kíli awoke everything felt warm. The unfamiliar room around him was dimly lit by the flickering light of a fire.

 

He yawned and stretched his limbs.

 

“Finally awake?” A teasing voice from behind startled the prince.

 

A smiling face with sparkling blue eyes, full of laughter and mischief, appeared in his focus. Strands of a golden mane touched Kíli's skin.

 

“Argh, Fíli – what time is it? Can't I just have five more minutes?” Kíli groaned.

 

Soft chuckles answered him. “You've always been so lazy, nadadith.”

 

A kiss on the forehead.

 

A kiss on the nose.

 

Kíli crinkled his nose and sneezed because of the tickling sensation.

 

Fíli laughed. “You've to get up, lazybones. They are waiting for you. Come on, you need to get dressed.”

 

“W-what?” the brunet furrowed his brow. “Who is waiting?”

 

“You'll see,” was Fíli's simple answer. With a start he pulled the cover away. His brother shrieked in protest.

 

Grumbling Kíli turned out of bed. A still smiling Fíli handed him a shirt and pants.

 

“Come, we need to go,” Fíli stretched out a hand for Kíli to take, but the brunet just stood and looked thoughtfully at his blond brother – blond, not nearly white-haired. He blinked.

Then his mouth fell open.

 

“Fíli?” he asked weakly.

 

“Yes, Kee?”

 

“Y-you are alive?”

 

Fíli grinned cheerfully then shook his head, “No, nadadith, our bodies rest in the stone, but we are home now.” The blond made a step towards his younger sibling and pulled him in a tender embrace. He kissed the brunet's jaw. “It's alright, everything is alright.”

 

Kíli relaxed in his brother's arms. He raised one hesitant hand to touch the blond's young-again cheek. When he felt the warm, smooth skin Kíli smiled.

 

“I've forgotten how beautiful you are,” he whispered.

 

Fíli snorted, “Nice to know, that you just loved me because I was a handsome dwarf.” But then he lifted himself a bit and caught Kíli's lips in a soft kiss.

 

After a while Kíli ran his fingers through Fíli's golden tresses. “I want to braid your hair, âzyungel.”

 

Fíli nodded and grabbed a comb and several beads from a nearby dresser.

 

'They can wait a little longer,' he decided.

 

The blond took a seat on the bed and handed Kíli the items. The brunet took his time combing his brother’s soft hair until he parted the strands.

 

“Did you braid my hair after I died?” Fíli broke the silence.

 

“Of course, nadad, who else could have done it?”

 

The blond didn't answer but smiled.

 

When Kíli was pleased with his brother's hair he placed another kiss on top of his head. Fíli stood up and took his hand. “Come, we've had them waiting long enough.”

 

“Who-”

 

But Fíli didn't answer just pulled him to the door.

 

They went through a stone corridor illuminated by torches on the walls. They heard the sound of laughter and music that grew louder with every step. In the end they reached a spacious hall where they saw large tables laden with food and drinks. A vast number of dwarves were feasting, eating, drinking, singing and simply enjoying themselves.

 

The brothers stopped in the archway that let into the hall when a group of people separated and came closer.

 

Kíli's eyes grew wide when he recognized his mother and uncle followed by an unknown but at the same time oddly familiar dwarf. Then he saw the others: Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin and Balin. They were all there, the whole dwarven company except Dwalin, who was still alive.

 

With a sob Dís broke into a run. She hugged Kíli so tightly he thought he could feel his ribs cracking.

 

“My son,” she sobbed, “my baby,” over and over again.

 

A gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her away from a stunned and teary-eyed Kíli. When he looked closer at the dwarf beside his mother, a dwarf with blond hair, broad shoulders and twinkling blue eyes he thought he saw a twin of Fíli. “Adad?” Kíli asked feebly.

 

“Welcome home, my boy.”

 

When the first round of hugs, tears and slaps on the back were over, Kíli said softly to Balin, “I'm sorry that Dwalin isn't here yet.”

 

“Don't worry, laddy,” the still white-bearded dwarf smiled fondly. “My stubborn brother will join us soon and then the company of Thorin Oakenshield will be united again.”

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Let me know, what you think, please.  
> Comments/kudos/criticism are always welcome :)


End file.
